Red and Yellow
by TheFluffiestUnicorn
Summary: In which Apollo doesn't know how to ride a bike, Rachel attends a dance and they learn a thing or two about colours. And A-Z dabble collection written for Honey's Tumblr writing challenge. Not necessarily romantic.
1. Accelerate

**Author's Note: Wow Fanfiction, it's been a while. School's kept me busy for a while, and well, writing time = 0. So, this was written for Honey's Alphabet Challenge on Tumblr. I decide to write to write each word as a drabble, with each one unrelated to each other, and wrote it for Rapollo (or is it Rachollo?). It turned out long so I decided to publish it in separate chapters, yay! So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series **

* * *

**A**ccelerate

They were already going 180 in the sky when Rachel spoke.

'Go faster,' Rachel demanded.

Apollo shrugged. 'Your wish is my command, dearest oracle.' He pressed his foot forward, speeding up of the car.

Rachel leaned back in her seat and began to relax. It had taken her some time, but she had learnt to get used to the wild acceleration and speed of the sun chariot. 'That's better,' she closed her eyes, 'I like it with the wind in my hair.'

Apollo smirked at her. 'It makes you look better too.'

'Shut up.'

'With pleasure,' and he leant forward and kissed her. Not only did the speed of the car accelerate, but she was pretty sure her heart did too.


	2. Bicycle

**Bicycles suck.**

* * *

**B**icycle

Rachel tried not to laugh. 'What?'

'I said, I don't know how to ride a bike,' Apollo mumbled in annoyance. His face was red, obviously embarrassed.

'So, you're telling me,' Rachel desperately tried to hide the smile on her face, 'that the great, almighty Apollo, who's been alive for thousands of millennia, doesn't know how to ride a bike?'

'…yes.'

Rachel couldn't help it. She burst out laughing this time. She knew Apollo wouldn't vaporize her for making fun of him; he was too fond of her.

'It's not a big deal anyway; it's just a stupid bicycle.'

'No it's not; everyone knows how to ride a bike!'

'Well, I don't. Bikes aren't my thing.' Apollo shrugged, Rachel noticed his face was still a bit red; this was the first time she'd ever seen the god blush.

'I'll teach you then.'

'What?'

'You heard me; I'm teaching you how to ride a bike.'

And she did, but it took Apollo falling on his butt a few times.

* * *

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**

**TheFluffiestUnicorn**


	3. Chocolate

**Thanks for the reviews! Since all of these drabbles are already pre-written, updating will be nice and quick!**

* * *

**C**hocolate

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was cold. She was curled up with a blanket on the coach in the living room of her small apartment, with the heater on max and a mug of hot chocolate between her freezing hands. She brought the cups to her lips and sipped, only to find that it had gone cold.

'You might want to try some marshmallows with that,' a voice said behind her. Rachel knew that voice from anywhere.

'Lord Apollo,' she said quietly greeting the source of the voice, although she did not look up at him. 'It's already cold, marshmallows won't help, especially with the bitter taste.'

Apollo nodded and sat next to her, wrapping his warm against her cold body. Rachel immediately warmed up and relaxed into his body.

'You're better than any hot chocolate I've ever had,' Rachel mumbled against him. He smiled and kissed her gently.

And her lips were to him sweeter than any chocolate his ever tasted. Especially the one in Rachel's drink.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated, and all those who review shall get a virtual hug!**


	4. Dance

**Author's Note: Yay for updates! Boo for school exams! **

**LOL, so anyway, that explained a week without updating. Thanks to those who reviewed the last few chapters and added to their alert list, you're awesome!**

* * *

**D**ance

_Stupid school. Stupid Dance. Stupid rule. Stupid Everything. _

Rachel cursed for what was about the tenth time that night. It was the annual Clarion Ladies Academy dance, where the girls got to spend a whole night dancing and giggling and flirting with boys from St. John's Academy. Rachel had been asked out a few times by some boys to the dance, but she was the oracle, she couldn't date. She _had_ to remain a virgin.

_And that is a freaking idiotic rule. _

Not that she liked any of the boys from St. John's anyway.

So here she was now, sitting miserably on the balcony connected to the school hall, all by herself. She was lonely. All the girls were inside, dancing, having fun, and she was out in the cold, with her hair done up, and in a pretty white dress once owned by her mother.

She thought about leaving, when a bright flash of light interrupted her thoughts.

'Am I too late?'

She looked up. She knew that voice, but it couldn't be. 'Lord Apollo?'

'Hey, stop looking at me like that,' he furrowed his brow, 'I know I'm super hot and attractive and everything, but, _Rach,_ I think you're drooling.'

Rachel was shocked to find that she was.

And she had perfectly good reason to. Apollo looked handsome. His blonde hair was gelled back and cow licked at the front, his blue eyes were shining, and he wore a simple dress shirt that looked _perfect_ on him.

Rachel realised she hadn't said anything in a while.

_Crap._

'Rachel, babe,' Apollo said, stepping towards her, 'I understand if you don't want me as your date, actually _no,_ I don't. I mean, look at me. What kind of girl would reject _this?_' And then he gestured to himself in such a ridiculous way that Rachel laughed.

'Of course I want you as my date, idiot,' Rachel stood up and put her arm around his, 'let's go.'

When the two walked in, they were the main event, they spent the whole night dancing with each other, with the girls wondering how someone as weird as Rachel could get someone like him.

_It's not all too bad. _

* * *

**That was extremely fun to write! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Eternity

**E**ternity

'Tell me the difference between forever and eternity,' Rachel asked. Apollo turned to her in surprise, to find himself looking right back into her wide green eyes, waiting for an answer.

He shifted his position on the couch and shrugged, 'There isn't much of a difference,'

'There must be,' she pointed out, 'why else would they be two separate words?'

Apollo didn't answer, but he face looked thoughtful. Rachel sighed.

'I'm going to get a snack, tell me when you figure it out,' and with that she left for the kitchen.

Apollo didn't seem to notice her go, and ended up musing to himself; 'No, you're right. Eternity is much longer than forever.'

* * *

**Well. That was short, and I really didn't know where I was going with this one. Huh.**

**I'll also be publishing the next one too, so two chapters under a hour, yay!**


	6. Forget

**F**orget

The new oracle is a girl with dark hair and freckles whose name is Leliliah. Her accent has a slight French sound to it. She replaced Farrah, the blonde bubbly one.

Apollo doesn't mind, as long as there's an oracle around. But the two of them are ever so boring to visit. They hate his poetry, (he still loved haikus) have no appreciation for the arts, and showed less enthusiasm about him visiting them than Artemis' hunters, but don't say it in fear of him vaporizing them.

They treat him with too much respect, much more than what they would give to a teacher. And Apollo is such an easy going god.

It irritates him.

Apollo tries to remember back when his oracle had some spunk, creativity, or at least some humour.

He remembers red hair and paint, a lot of paint. He remembers the way she laughed at him and how she would love his poems. He remembers her green eyes, the sparkled like emeralds at him, and her long, curly red hair.

But he can't seem to remember her name. He had seemed to forget it.

* * *

I**n which Apollo becomes a very forgetful god.**

**Anyway, I (which is coming up soon, oh, how I love the alphabet!) is intoxicated, and well Rachel gets drunk. So let's wait until then until the humor makes a loving return.**

**PS. Press the pretty review button and type stuff in there. Like your favourite pie flavour, for instance.**


End file.
